The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to card retention system for cards in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many IHSs include cards such as, for example, Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) cards, that are coupled to the IHS in order to provide additional functionality to the IHS that may include networking functions, audio functions, video functions, additional ports, and/or a variety of other added functionality known in the art. The retaining of these cards in the IHS raises a number of issues. For example, when the cards are located adjacent a structural wall in an IHS chassis, some conventional card retaining systems require that a relatively large section of the structural wall be removed to accommodate the card retaining system, reducing the stiffness of the structural wall and causing the structural wall to flex. Furthermore, space constraints render alternative conventional card retaining systems unusable in such IHS chassis, as there may not be enough space around the card retaining system to comfortably actuate the card retaining system. Other alternative conventional card retaining systems may require multi-hand operation, which complicates their actuation, or may include components that are not captive to the IHS chassis, which raises the chance of loss of system components that allow the cards to be retained.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved card retaining system.